


Desperate measures

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alpha!Catra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Omega Verse, Omega!Adora, Ten Years Later, exchange, lord catra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Desde que Lord Catra asumió el mando de la Horda llevándolos al inminente triunfo. Una joven omega hablara por su rebelión haciendo un trato con la malvada Alfa.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Desperate measures

Cuando Catra repentinamente derrocó a Lord Hordak fue una total sorpresa para todo el mundo que esperaban que la paz finalmente regresara.

Cando Catra tomó el mando de la Horda se esperaba una mejoría en relaciones.

Cuando Lord Catra empezó a ganar terreno en la guerra causó un gran pánico en la Alianza de las princesas.

Lord Catra (como se hizo llamar ahora) dominaba a la Horda con puño de hierro donde mas mínimo error o incompetencia dentro de sus filas no sería tolerado. Catra asestaba golpes certeros en la mesa de guerra donde conquistaba pueblos claves con la maestría y eficacia causando que la Rebelión diera pasos atrás. La nueva Horda fue frió y calculador donde no se desperdició recursos en tontos puntos de avanzada o en lugares innecesarios como lo hizo Hordak.

Eso llevo que la rebelión y la alianza estuvieran desesperados.

La Horda cortó la mayoría de los puntos de suministro y los arrincono en la caza haciendo que hubiera hambruna entre los diversos reinos y cuando Plumeria cayó fue devastador.

Tiempos desesperados necesitaba medidas desesperadas.

“Lord Catra” Habló una adulta Lonnie entrando en la gran habitación con su armadura gris portando orgullosamente el símbolo de la Horda en su pecho. “Hay...alguien de la Alianza de las princesas que necesita verla.”

Catra miró a su capitana de confianza Beta desde su trono de metal antes de asentir “Puede pasar.”

“Si mi señora.” Se da la vuelta y sale de la gran habitación dejando a Catra que podía escuchar como las maquinas y los engranes trabajan en la Fright zone. No se siente nerviosa por la visita, se siente confiada. La ‘Gran’ Rebelión y Alianza ha ido mermándose con el paso de los años y ahora fue una insignificante sombra a comparado de lo que fue antes.

Catra se encargó de dar un golpe de autoridad en la mesa cuando Plumeria finalmente cayó y posteriormente Salineas mandando la moralidad de las princesas por los suelos. Sabe que las princesas están desesperadas por la falta de suministros y que harían cualquier cosa por su pueblo incluso si debían vender su alma a la Horda.

Se divertía con la situación.

La puerta metálica chirrió con fuerza y entonces los sentidos de Catra se llenó con el dulce aroma de una Omega que reconocía en cualquier lado haciendo que soltara un ronroneo leve al darse cuenta que la misma Omega por la que se ha enfrentado por años seguía sin aparearse.

“Hey, Adora.” ronroneo cuando la omega rubia entró en su campo de visión. Lonnie confirmo antes de marcharse que la mujer estaba sola.

“Catra.” Contestó la rubia con brusquedad haciendo que una gran sonrisa apareciera en los labios de la Alfa.

“¿Que te trae a mi... humilde lugar de trabajo?”

“Dejate de rodeos Catra, sabes porque estoy aquí.”

A Catra siempre le encantó de como Adora se salió de las normas típicas de las dinámicas donde fue toda una rebelde para la Horda ya que no se dejó pisotear por ser una omega y cuando She-Ra hizo su aparición estelar su confianza aumentó. Catra miró detenidamente a la omega que estaba debajo de las escaleras y sabe que ya no es la misma chica que la abandonó hace 10 años por una estúpida espada que encontró en el bosque. No. Ahora es toda una mujer plena y derecha con el rostro donde sus ojos grises brillaban con intensidad y rebeldía.

“¿Aún siguen tratando de recuperar inútilmente a Plumeria y a Salineas?” pregunta con una sonrisa. Le divertía todos los intentos inútiles de las princesas por recuperar ambos reinos pero fracasaban estrepitosamente.

Adora no respondió de inmediato a la burla de Catra. Miró a la Alfa irreconocible delante de ella.

Cualquier rastro de la Catra con la que Adora creció durante la Horda ya no existió. Fue borrada por la ira desenfrenada de la felina. Adora aún mantenía con cariño y en secreto los recuerdos de sus travesuras junto a la felina pero esas mismas memorias estaban muriendo lentamente con el pasar de los años. La frialdad, crueldad, y arrogante mujer que estaba adelante de ella se encargó de matar todos los recuerdos preciosos de la rubia.

Sabe que llego al limite cuando la sorpresiva noticia de la muerte de Hordak llegó a los reinos y hubo una gran celebración! ¡Finalmente Lord Hordak estaba muerto!

Nadie se imaginaba lo que ocurriría cuando Catra tomó el mando de la Horda.

La verdadera guerra estalló.

Los movimientos de la Horda bajo el mandato de Catra fue implacable donde no ocuparon la ayuda de ‘Horde Prime’ y en sus primeros años se hicieron con el control de regiones importantes aumentando su tecnología y poderío militar poniendo en jaque a la Rebelión.

“Te ofrezco un trato.” dice Adora viendo los ojos fríos y carente de emociones de su ex mejor amiga.

“¿Quien dice que estas en posición de hacer tratos? Omega.”

Esas palabras llenos de desprecio a su dinámica hace mucho que dejo de importarle pero eso no evito que un escalofrió recorriera por su espalda cuando Catra lo dijo.

“Sera...beneficioso para ambas partes.” Dijo lentamente viendo como las orejas de Catra temblaron ligeramente llamando su atención.

Segundos después Catra hablo.

“Te escucho.” Estaba intrigada por lo que iba a decir la omega que estaba delante de ella ¿que podrían ofrecerle? Sabe que la Rebelión ya no tenía nada que ofrecerle desde que se quedaron sin varias cosas.

“Queremos recuperar a Plumeria para volver a los suministros...” comenzó hablar Adora atenta a la expresión impasible de la felina. “A cambio te ofrezco algo que no puedes rechazar.”

Catra endureció.

“Sin duda eres valiente por venir aquí a pedir Plumeria y hablar por mi como si supieras lo que quisiera.” dice bajamente pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Adora la escuchara “El día que me abandonaste cortamos todo vinculo Adora, ya no somos las mismas personas de hace 10 años.”

Catra estaba usando todo su poder para no someter a la omega con sus feromonas por su osadía y estupidez.

“Se que no somos las mismas personas Catra pero debes escuchar.”

Es claro que estaba jugando con fuego y aunque odió la idea que rondaba por su cabeza desde hace meses no tenían tiempo y estaban desesperados. Toda la alianza moría de hambre sin los suministros de Plumeria y Salineas y si no hacen algo pronto será su fin.

Esta es su ultima oportunidad de ser la heroína que su pueblo merecía.

“Te ofrezco a una omega...” dice con seriedad viendo como los ojos de la Alfa repentinamente brillaban “...No solo una omega sin aparear sino una omega que es el símbolo de esperanza de tus enemigos...” sin dejar de ver a Catra sube lentamente por las escaleras metálicas “...Te ofrezco a mi. Seré tu Omega, mi Alfa.”

Catra se apoyó en su asiento con sorpresa repitiendo el trato de Adora en su cabeza una y otra vez ¿que clase de truco es esto?

“Adora...eres una tonta.” dice volviendo a su expresión estoica y segundos después una gran sonrisa siniestra apareció en su labios mostrando sus colmillos haciendo que la rubia temblara ligeramente por la mirada de deseo puro de la Alfa “Acepto el trato.” Se levanta del asiento y con fuerza agarra el mentón de la rubia que no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarse pero Catra vio la ardiente mirada de la rubia que brilló con peligrosidad “Mi omega hermosa en ingenua.”


End file.
